


One King for the Common

by zlilyanne



Category: DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, JayDick Week, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 22:51:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12330438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zlilyanne/pseuds/zlilyanne
Summary: His Royal Highness Prince Richard, first son of His Majesty Bruce King of Gotham, was getting married today. His Royal Highness Prince Richard was totally freaking out about it.





	One King for the Common

 

His Royal Highness Prince Richard, first son of His Majesty Bruce King of Gotham, was getting married today. His Royal Highness Prince Richard was totally freaking out about it. He was getting married in less than four hours and he still wasn’t dressed, his hair wasn’t done, and he was an interesting color that suggested he may or may not vomit on the spot. His personal servants buzzed around in a tizzy trying to calm him, or just make him stay still to get dressed _before_ the ceremony preferably.

 

“Your Royal Highness, Your Royal Highness! _Your Royal Highness please!_ ” Dick’s manservant implored following him frantically as he paced, “You need to get ready! You haven’t even _bathed yet!_ ” the man wailed. Dick brushed him off with only a wide-eyed panicked look. Dick continued pacing until a stern voice made him freeze.

 

“Richard,” The stern voice said, and Dick turned guiltily to look at his father. When the King had his full attention he continued, “Stop tormenting your servants.”

 

Dick swallowed his immediate reply which was to shout for his father to stop tormenting _him,_ then swallowed the following statement as well, because it was unbecoming of a prince to wail like a child in front of servants.

 

Bruce must have either seen the repressed words on Dick’s face or decided this conversation was best served in privacy because he dismissed the servants with a wave of his hand.

 

Dick stared at his father, who stood calm and unreadable, while the servants quickly trailed out. When the last had gone he sighed and gestured towards a seat. Dick obeyed but perched on the very edge. He was a man of motion, and his father knew it enough not to chide him for the behavior.

 

“Dick, what is this about?” Bruce asked looking intently at his firstborn.

 

Dick shifted in his seat unable to meet Bruce’s look, “I’m getting married today.” He said as a non-answer.

 

Bruce only continued to stare at him patiently.

 

Dick eyes flickered to him and away again. “To someone I don’t know, someone I don’t love,” Dick told him.

 

Bruce sighed and reached out for his son’s hand, clasping it and gently squeezing. “You are the Heir Apparent, future King of Gotham, and you have known your whole life you wouldn’t get to marry for love.” Bruce paused considering the young man in front of him. “It is not getting married that is troubling you,” he said after a moment, “but rather that your partner is common?” he asked.

 

“No!” Dick exclaimed standing and pulling his hand away to run it through his hair. “No,” he repeated again with insistence. Dick looked at his patiently waiting father and caved, sinking back down into his seat and meeting his gaze. “It’s just…” Dick started nervously, “what if they are angrier than we expect? What if they choose someone who hates me?” Dick asked in a rush.

 

Bruce sighed and smiled, “Dick you needn’t worry about such an outcome.” Dick opened his mouth to interject but Bruce continued on before he could, “You are beloved by the people of this country, more beloved than any member of the royal family in living memory at the least, and that includes my own grandfather who last married a commoner. They will choose for you a most beloved person in return.”

 

Dick gave him a plaintive look, “Why’d I have to be born in the third generation?” he asked just as plaintively, and Bruce knew he would be ok.

 

Bruce chuckled and pulled him close to drop a kiss on his head, “So that you could be my son of course.” Bruce told him affectionately, “Now off to the bath with you,” and pushed him in the right direction with a swat to his flank, “and don’t make your servants’ lives harder. Twenty years is far too many to be so foolish.”

 

Dick exited his dressing rooms into the hall with a sigh. The servants who had been sent out immediately perked up and he sighed again and walked towards the bathing chambers. From that moment on he was surrounded by a flurry of activity as he was primped and polished. Dick’s anxious energy had settled into quiet contemplation. His father was certain that the people would be kind when they chose him a spouse as they had been when they had chosen for great-grandfather.

 

Dick watched as his servants dried him and prepared his clothes. They chatted together quietly, faces filled with laughter and excitement, they already knew who he was to marry. All the common folk of the kingdom had a say, and were thusly informed when an agreed upon person had been chosen. Dick longed to ask. To break the old laws and shake someone until they told him they weren’t marrying him to a hag or troll. He held his silence as they dressed him as they fixed his hair, as they layered on his ornaments. His servants' happiness soothed him, it was a good sign in of itself, he would just have to trust his people.

 

After hours of work (cutting closer to the ceremonial start time than anyone was comfortable with), Dick was ready. He stood in front of his mirror as the last of servants tricked out, the wedding was technically a holiday for them and they were now free to join the feast. Dick gazed at the mirror and a solemn young groom gazed back. Dick couldn’t take it, he didn’t want to be a solemn groom, he wanted to be a happy one. Dick pulled a funny face at himself, followed by another and another until his coronet was slightly askew and his cheeks were flushed from laughter. Dick only stopped when he heard laughter coming from behind him and turned to see his younger brothers. Timothy was outright cackling and Damian was turning an interesting color suggesting he was suppressing laughter by not breathing. Dick grinned at them both and let them escort him out of the palace and into the carriage that would take him the short way to the temple.

 

Tim grinned as they sat in the carriage reaching forward to fix Dick’s coronet while Damian simply watched him. Neither of them said anything, for which Dick was grateful, but instead sat by his side and provided silent support. Dick watched out of the window as the spires and arches of the temple emerged from the trees. He had expected, for some reason, for them to look different. Maybe it was the thought that he felt different, that he would become different in the temple, but no. It’s marble faced and gold leafed exterior was a striking opposition to the dark gray granite of the castle and Dick had loved it as long as he could remember.

 

The building was in particular splendor for the day, having been scrubbed clean interior and exterior. The gold and the stain glass windows polished to gleaming, the road leading up to it lined with ancient wisteria trees in full bloom, and more of the common folk than he could count wearing crowns and bracelets and garlands woven with the spring flowers. This was the tradition as well. One of these flower-crowned peasants would emerge as his bride.

 

As the carriage passed they cheered and rained petals down upon the pathway, Dick finally gave in to the festive mood and opened the window to lean out and wave. The people redoubled their cheering and though his guards looked nervous they didn’t stop him. Dick laughed, he couldn’t help himself, even if they married him to a hag he wouldn’t mind as long as they were this happy about it. He would be happy as long as his people were happy.                

 

As the carriage pulled around to the back of the cathedral Dick caught his first glance of the nobility for the day. They too were gayly dressed in bright spring colors, wearing flowers as ornaments but never crowns. The oldest generation looked at him indulgently, as he waved still half out of the carriage, the old lords chuckling and bowing the old ladies whispering and waving, curtsying and looking very pleased as though they had arranged the whole match. The rest of the nobility seemed split between disapproval at his break in etiquette and wistfulness at him marrying at all.

 

Dick disembarked at the back door and entered waiting with his brothers for the ceremony to begin. This had to be the worst part, Dick thought to himself. It would be the longest half an hour of his life before he could meet his spouse. He had to stand in the staging area and watch as everyone went out in their finest. Dick would be _second to last_ followed by whoever had been chosen and it was going to kill him. Dick watched as the choir went out first, he waited to hear them start the ceremonial songs, but instead heard what seemed like the whole kingdom start to sing them instead. The voices came from everywhere, Dick could even see a few of the cheekier young nobles singing along, and easily drowned out the music that was supposedly playing.

 

Dick’s stomach did flips as he watched the magicians walk out next to cast their blessings, and those too, were joined by the people until the air hummed with magic and Dick wondered if the entire kingdom could feel it, if the people’s voices carried the magic out into the fields and over the rivers to the mountains on one side and the seas on the others.

 

Dick watched avidly as the guild heads walked out to present their gifts to the gods before they were given to the newlyweds later. They were the first of the commoners to go and Dick watched avidly to see if anyone was missing from their flower-crowned group, but no, all the guilds’ heads were accounted for and slowly filed out with their mysterious boxes filled with gifts.

 

Next came the nobility, who would offer their family’s blessing to the gods for newlyweds before they scattered out to stand with the commoners of their lands. He watched as friends and extended family alike filled out with smiles and in some cases teasing laughter. Dick could still hear the dull roar of the crowds both out and inside, and the snatches of song and laughter he heard from them kept the panic at bay.

 

Finally, the cathedral scholars and acolytes began their chants and incantations. They left the staging room, some heads flower clad some not, but regardless of their status they would not be eligible to marry at all. They would, instead, observe and record everything that happened today from what flower petals were in Dick’s hair to the number of people in attendance. Most importantly they would record his spouse in The Ancients’ Book, that held all of the names of Gotham Royals for a thousand years, and they would decide what the spouse chosen meant from the kingdom.

 

If Dick really did end up marrying a hag or a troll they would ponder out why the people were so discontent down to between one decree and two generations of mistreatment. It was a science, but an inexact one they said. Dick had read stories in his boyhood from The Ancients’ Book about just such unrest which had several times lead to the marrying of various unpleasant spouses, and in one particularly rebellious age, a goat. Dick swallowed the nervousness. He may or may not be good enough for the one true beauty of Gotham, but he certainly wasn’t bad enough to be goat worthy either.

 

At last the trumpets played and the roar of the crowd climbed to a deafening volume, and Damian stepped away from Dick’s side with a reassuring squeeze to his arm. His youngest brother smoothed his overcoat and walked out into the cathedral main. Tim smiled at Dick as Dick clenched his hand and they both counted the required beats, until Damian would be in position. Tim carefully smoothed one of Dick’s many adornments before stepping back and turning to join Damian waiting at the altar.

 

The blood rushed to his head and Dick felt faint for a moment, but he kept his head enough to count the beats until his cue. Dick stood alone in the staging area, listening to the roar of the crowd, his people. Dick took a deep steadying breath and released it. Regardless of what happened this was going to be Dick’s future. He would face it head-on.

Dick squared his shoulders and strode out of the staging area.

 

If he had thought the crowd’s noise was deafening in the staging area it was doubly so inside the cathedral. It was as though everything had been set to double, the noise level, the colors of the crowd, the lights gleaming off the walls and shining in through windows, the magic vibrating in the air so strongly Dick thought it would rattle his teeth. Dick loved it instantly, soaked it in like a sponge as he walked up the steps of the altar knowing with utter certainty that it meant the kingdom was thriving. He took his place in front of the wide white altar where three people stood. His father in the middle face serene but eyes shining with pride, the High Priest Fate stood his father’s left looking as emotionless as ever, and finally to the right was a red-haired commoner who stood tall and proud crowned in lily and jurema. He grinned openly at Dick. They, together, would marry him in the eyes of the law, the gods, and the people.

 

Dick bowed low to all three of them before speaking. “I, His Royal Highness Prince Richard, first son of His Majesty Bruce King of Gotham, and Heir Apparent come this day to make my vows and fulfill my royal promise to the people of Gotham. I, Richard, am the son of Bruce, son of Thomas, son of Patrick he who last fulfilled this promise.”

 

Fate stepped forward, clad in his heavy golden robes and brushed anointment across Dick’s brow before speaking in a ringing voice. “The gods see your actions and give their blessings.” He stepped back and Bruce stepped forward.

 

Dick offered his hands forward and Bruce wound a silken handfast cord around his wrists. “The law sees your actions and give their permission.” Bruce stepped back and Dick’s heart rate skyrocketed as the commoner man stepped forward.

 

He looked carefully at Dick and smiled. Dick smiled back on reflex before remembering he was supposed to be serious and controlling his face again, but the redhead only grinned wider. He upturned one of Dick’s palms and placed a ring in it. “The people see your actions and give you a spouse.”

 

It seemed to echo for a moment around the room as the whole cathedral went silent. Dick turned to look down the aisle towards the door hardly breathing as the crowd outside the doors shifted and rolled until a lone figure stepped out into the middle of the path and started walking down the aisle in long strides.

 

Dick blinked and the figure approached, and then blinked again.

 

It was a man.

 

A tall broad-shouldered, man dressed in black and red and crowned with an abundance of sunflowers. Dick watched as he drew closer, completely shocked, and unsure what to think. The man was handsome for sure, he looked strong and sure and ruggedly handsome which were good all signs...but… he was a man…? Thank the gods for the surrogacy magic he supposed... they would have an heir. The woman they chose to carry would have to be common as well, but it would be done primarily with magic so he wasn’t concerned. What did concern him was the man in front of him. Dick watched as the man ascended the altar to stand before him.

 

The man was not someone Dick recognized which was surprising in itself. Most well-liked heirs were married to people beloved by the people and well known to them as well, often knights or guild heads, sometimes heroes or such. The mysterious man grinned at him, the same wolfish grin as the red-haired man and once again Dick caught himself smiling when he should not have been.

 

The man bowed to the three men behind the altar. “I, Jason Peter Todd, son of none, and chosen of the people, come this day to make my vows and fulfill the royal promise to the people of Gotham.”

 

Dick’s eyes widened slightly. He may have never met this man but he had certainly heard of him. An adventurer and a hero he had slain feral dragons and foul foes alike. The king had attempted to make him a knight at one point but couldn’t seem to catch hold of him. The people whispered that he was fearsome and strong. The people whispered that he was fierce but kind. The people whispered that he had died a horrible death but had been brought back by the grace of the gods who loved heroes most. Dick had never believed it until he found himself staring into supernatural green eyes.

 

The three men at the alter repeating their blessings, ending again with the redhead upturning a palm and placing a ring in it.

 

Jason stepped forward and aligned their hands so that his empty downturned palm covered Dick’s upturned palm and Dick’s downturned palm covered Jason’s upturned palm in return. It was relatively simple from there on out which was good because Dick couldn’t stop staring at Jason, who just grinned back full of mischief.

 

Fate drew looping figure eights around their heads that made the anointment blaze with power and light, then Bruce tied the handfasting cords around their hands, Jason’s on Dick’s left and Dick’s on his right, then the red-haired man lifted the golden coronet off Dick’s head and the flowers off of Jason’s and exchanged them. Dick finally looked down as he felt Jason’s palms move, revealing the rings blazing with magic. Dick carefully slid his blazing ring onto Jason’s ring finger and watched as Jason did the same. They were married.

 

The crowd cheered and the musicians played, the magicians sent of colored lights in the shapes of magical beasts and beautiful flowers. The King smiled as his son walked with his new husband down the aisle and out the door to a waiting carriage. This promised interesting times for the kingdom indeed.

 

~

 

Dick stared at his new husband, still slightly dazed. The man had chosen to sit next to him instead of across like he had been expecting and was now staring back a Dick inspection him in return.

 

“Hello,” Dick said not knowing where to start.

 

Jason grinned wolfishly at him eyes crinkling with amusement. “Hey there pretty bird,” he replied in a low flirtatious voice that had Dick flushing immediately.

 

Dick persisted trying to make conversation, “We are, hopefully going to be together for a very long time so we should get to know each other.”

 

Jason leaned into Dick’s space disregarding the prince’s wide-eyed look and the hand that flew up to his shoulder, “I’d be happy to get to know you, husband of mine, but I think I’ve had enough of people nattering on today.”

 

Dick gave him an exasperated look and told him flat out, “Well I’m not a mind reader so how do you expect to do it then?”

 

Jason smiled and reached a hand up to slide behind Dick’s head, pushing his fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck and up under the flower crown in order to slowly guide Dick’s head towards him. “Like this,” Jason said gently and oh so softly brushing his lips over Dick’s.

 

Dick gasped going slightly cross-eyed trying to watch Jason before the kiss, but after the second or third brush of lips he gave in and closed his eyes, surging up into the taller man. Jason caught him easily and used the momentum to pull Dick onto his lap, where he could wrap one strong arm around Dick’s waist in addition to the hand in his hair. A had that Jason used to slow the kiss down into something molten hot and slow, and not nearly enough.

 

Dick had kissed people before, in fact, Dick had kissed lots of people before, he loved kissing in general but this? This was something else. This was the conversation that Dick wanted, done the way Jason wanted. Jason had pulled Dick as close as possible and was trying to moderate the kiss to stay in that slow burn with the hand in his hair. Dick was far from passive though, and didn’t mind getting his hair pulled if it meant he could kiss his new husband even more deeply. He had both hands buried in Jason’s thick black hair for his own leverage, tugging sharply at the white stripe in front.

 

The two were slightly separated each time the carriage hit a bump, and each time they bumped noses or clacked teeth together or even almost slid off the seat they laughed and fumbled and rearranged. They were good like this, Dick decided, and he liked it very much already.

 

It was after one such jolt had sent them to the floor that Dick had stared at Jason and just laughed. He laughed at the comedy of it, at the awkwardness of it, and most of all the relief of it. He could do this with this strange man laughing on the floor with him. Not just because his kisses gave Dick the urge to climb him like a tree, but because he could learn to love someone with a laugh like that. He looked at Jason and decided that he was going to learn to love him with everything he had, and the way Jason looked at him echoed the thought back to him.

 

The carriage arrived at the castle and the footman opened the door to find them still tangled up on the floor. As the two men scrambled up the footman hid a laugh beneath a discreet cough. Jason disembarked first and extended a large hand to Dick, who took it graciously. They had arrived at their celebratory feast, held in the castle gardens and open to any subject of the land. Dick and Jason both looked around at the revelry all around them as they walked up towards the raised dais and took their places in the center. For the first time in his life Dick would sit center while Bruce sat to his left and Jason to his right.

 

Bruce arrived before Dick could over think his position, with his second wife Talia by his side and Tim and Damian in tow.  

 

“Richard,” He said voice clear and authoritative, “You do the kingdom and the King proud today.”

Bruce sat at his side and Talia followed, after giving her congratulations and a sharp smile.

 

The rest of the feast became a blur for Dick and Jason, making toasts, and opening presents, and singing song, and feeding each other.

 

Dick had hoped to leave early, a hope that had built in the first few hours as he traded heated stares with Jason. Every time Jason took a morsel from his hands he flicked his tongue out against Dick’s fingers sending jolts of heat up his arm and making him flush.

 

His only consolation was that Jason was similarly affected, and had to shift several times to relieve his arousal.  

 

By the end of the night when they bid the crowd farewell, well past midnight, they were both utterly exhausted and strung tight. When they arrived in their new rooms the quickly stripped each other and fell into bed. Dick and Jason locked gazes as they slowly slid against each other building the heat between them until they tumbled over the edge. They cleaned up and lay, exchanging sloppy wet kisses before drifting off into an exhausted sleep.  

 

~

 

Jason woke first the next morning, up before the sun in the pale pre-dawn. He didn’t immediately get up, but neither did he wake his new husband. Dick was beautiful asleep, his dark eyelashes feathered against his cheeks and his dark hair spread similarly on the pillow. Jason reached out and gently ran the back of his finger over Dick’s cheek, feather light and careful not to wake the sleeping prince. Jason had married this man.

 

When the head of guilds had come to him and asked for his hand in marriage Jason had laughed himself sick. True the ceremonial words were ancient and solemn, but they still made it sound like the seventy-year-old codger had wanted to marry him and Jason was not a strong man when it came to that sort of thing. Lucius Fox had of course explained and Jason’s laughter dried up as quickly as his mouth had.

 

Every commoner, no every person, born in or around Gotham knew the customs that guided the marriages of the royal family. It was a nursery rhyme learned all across the kingdom.

 

One King for the nobles,

To set them all at ease,

One King for the foreign,

To the neighbors appease,

One King for the common,

To the people, please

 

It was part of the old magic, a cycle of three, unbroken for a thousand years that protected the kingdom from all sorts of things. It was also common sense as it did exactly what the rhyme said. Jason knew the rhyme as well as any commoner, and as well as any commoner he knew that the next king would be married to one of them. He knew all of this on a sort of off-handed kind of way though, the way he vaguely kept track of politics at the castle so he wouldn’t end up in a war zone on his adventuring. He had never expected to be involved in any way.

 

Jason sighed when thinking back on it, still gently tracing his finger over Dick’s features as he slept.

 

He wasn’t actually sure why he had said yes. He had nothing against the monarchy but he also had no secret yearning to be royalty himself. Maybe it was the way Lucius had asked him, or the fact that every spouse every chosen for a royal had been chosen with deliberate care to influence the kingdom in a certain direction. Maybe he was just curious about the paintings hung in many respectable businesses and disreputable taverns that depicted anything from beautiful little boy to a stunning young man, but were less about the prince’s looks than the fact that so many people bought them. So many people wanted a reminder of the prince.

 

Whatever reason, Jason had impulsivley said yes. He had traveled to the capital and let the people scrub and primp and poke him. He had picked out clothes and a flower crown, and had walked down the aisle and married Prince Richard.

 

As the sun finally rose and spilled light into the room Jason leaned forward to kiss his new husband awake. As far as impulse decisions went, he could have done a lot worse.

 

~

 

Dick had no idea what to do with his new husband... but he was leaning towards strangling. Maybe this is what the people were trying to tell him, Dick thought as he stared in horror at wyvern head at his feet and the beaming, blood covered, husband in their room. They wanted to make sure he knew what it felt like to be on the other side of being reckless for once. Dick had worried slightly when he had woken up late to an empty bed. Two weeks into their marriage and Dick was already accustomed to being woken by slow sleepy kisses. He had only become more worried as the day progressed, finding out from a servant that Jason had gone hunting, and then from Jason’s redheaded friend Roy that Jason had gone hunting _magical! Beasts! ALONE!_

 

Dick had spent the day alternately worrying and apologizing for not paying attention. By the time dinner was served Jason was still not back, and Dick was preparing to send a search party after him. Thankful a servant arrived to inform him that his wayward husband was in their rooms (more politely of course) before he actually sent the soldiers out.

 

Dick had stormed back to his rooms and thrown open the doors ready to have a screaming row with Jason only to bring him to this scene.

 

Dick’s left eye twitched, and Jason’s smile faded the longer Dick was silent.

 

“Surprise!” He said a little nervously gesturing towards the wyvern head while watching for a reaction.

 

Jason decided he was probably in trouble for something when Dick didn’t move or speak. Dick was always talking and moving unless he was asleep or furious...and he definitely wasn’t asleep. “Sorry...I… missed dinner?” Jason tried.

 

Dick exploded, “Sorry you missed dinner?!! That’s why you’re sorry?! I’ve been worried sick all day because you went galavanting of after _magical beasts_ , for no reason, and _alone_. What if something had happened to you?”

 

“Aww you do care pretty bird~,” Jason said, and immediately regretted it, as Dick picked up a vase and hurled it in his general direction. Jason dodged but Dick had plenty of ammunition.

 

“Dick!” Jason dodged candlestick, “Love!” ducking an inkwell, “I’m sorry!” he slid to the side to avoid a plate, “I didn’t mean it!”

 

“You. Stupid. Jerk.” Dick punctuated each declaration with an item. He wasn’t really trying to hit Jason so it wasn’t until he picked up a book that Jason tried to stop him.

 

“Not the book!” He cried, running in towards Dick to save the book only to slide on some blood straight into his angry husband.

 

Dick snarled at him, still furious, but Jason preemptively caught both Dick’s wrists and pinned them to the wall above his head, and pressed his legs to Dick’s so he couldn’t kick. They were both breathing heavily as Jason held Dick there, pinned to the wall. Dick’s eyes were electric with anger and his cheeks were flushed bright red and suddenly Jason could feel every inch of his royal husband pressed against him. Dick noticed his distraction and tried to buck him off but only succeeded in pulling a low rumble from Jason.

 

Dick opened his mouth to shout at Jason some more but stopped cold as he locked gazes with the taller man. Something deep in his lizard brain flipped a switch from furious with concern to a desperate need to reassure himself that Jason was still alive. All of the angry heat in his blood flooded downward and he went from ‘fight’ to ‘fuck’ and Jason was right there with him.

 

Jason dived down to give Dick a biting kiss and press him harder back into the wall. In response Dick bucked again, less to get free, and more to grind hot and heavy against Jason. Jason moved his legs to shove a strong muscled thigh between Dick’s legs until he was forced onto tiptoes, riding it. Jason finally released his hands in favor of de-trousering Dick and grabbing the two perfect globes of Dick’s ass and pulling him closer.

 

Dick whined at the friction and pressure. It was almost too much now. He was fully riding Jason’s thigh, feet unable to touch the floor. Dick buried his hands in Jason’s hair, god he loved Jason’s hair, and braced his elbows on his shoulders for lift, wrapping first one leg then the other around Jason’s waist.

 

“Fuck Dick,” Jason gasped breaking the kiss but still frantically rubbing against him, “You’re driving me crazy.”

 

Dick only glared, “Less talking, more fucking. I’m still furious.”

 

Jason was apparently willing to comply because he used his grip on Dick’s ass to hold him up as he pulled back from the wall and walked towards the bed. Dick squeezed his legs tighter around Jason. He could admit that Jason’s ridiculously causal displays of strength turned him on like nothing else. Dick canted his hips forward to rub his leaking cock head against Jason’s abs and Jason moaned like he was being tortured. Jason tossed onto the bed and then crawled up towards him grabbing the vial p foil n their bedside table.

 

Dick could feel the anger and arousal pumping through him and launched himself at Jason toppling him backward into the pillows so Dick left on top, sitting just in front of Jason’s burning erection, and snatching the oil to slick his own fingers.

 

“I can work with that.” Jason said voice a deep with arousal and brought up his knees to support Dick and grabbed onto his hips.

 

Dick swatted away his hands with glare, “You don’t get to touch until I tell you can.” Dick told him, despite his own pupils being blown wide with lust. Jason groaned in response, but obligingly twisted his hands into the sheets away from Dick. On his part Dick decided to be as much of a tease as he could be while this aroused.

 

Dick added more slick to both his hands and ran them teasingly over his own chest, stopping to play with his nipples and he slowly rocked back and forth, rubbing his erection across the scars on Jason’s defined abs. When both niples where pebbled and flushed with blood Dick let his left hand slide down his own stomach into the thatch of black hair and to his own swollen cock. Dick rubbed teasingly here too, all the while keeping a half-lidded gaze on Jason. Jason moaned underneath him and Dick’s hips hitched before grinding down desperately, moaning back. Gods he looked so wanton, teasing himself deliberately to torture Jason. Jason groaned and flexed his hips in place with frustration.

 

Dick just smiled at him deviously and once again gathered more oil onto his hands. Dick reluctantly removed his hand from his cock so he could balance and lean forward onto Jason, spreading his legs but leaving his ass in the air where Jason had a perfect view. Jason almost whimpered as Dick arched and ran his slick fingers down his crack to his hole, and Jason’s cock twitch with the idea of circling his own middle finger teasingly over the tight little bud. Jason’s fantasy was quickly shattered as slid against him and pressed a moan into his neck.

 

This was definitely hell, Jason thought as he watched Dick open himself up. The only relief Jason has was that Dick was also frustrated. Even if he could get a good angle his fingers weren’t long enough to reach his good spot. It was an unsatisfying tease for both of them and Dick gave it up with a huff as soon as he was properly stretched. Dick sat back up reaching back to slick up Jason’s prick in a way that was obscene and pulled at Jason’s already tenuous control.

 

Dick gave him what he probably thought was a firm look, “Stay.” Jason groaned deep in his chest. Fuck, Dick seemed so debauched. His voice was already hoarse and alls that was left of his irises was a dark blue ring, his lips and nipples had puffed up from all the attention and his cock was weeping with precome in a way that made Jason’s mouth water, and his tanned skin was flushed a beautiful pink _all_ over.

 

Dick gripped Jason’s cock and sank back onto it with an absolutely obscene moan and Jason had to tense to keep from losing it right there. Dick was so _tight_ , by the gods he was tight. Of the two Jason was usually warmer, but Dick was meltingly hot inside. Jason twisted his hands in the sheets as Dick bottomed out, once again perched on Jason’s lap.  

 

“Oh fuck Dick, _oh fuck,_ you feel so good.” Jason babbled. “You’re perfect, so godsdamned perfect, so so so good.”

 

Dick smiled triumphantly down at him and planted his hands on Jason’s chest. “Don’t you forget it.” He said before pulling himself in a long slow slide off Jason’s length until only the tip was still inside and he dropped down with a slow roll of his hips. After that Dick set up a torturous pace that had Jason writhing underneath him. He wanted to make Jason beg but it wasn’t enough. Even speeding up until be was frantically bouncing on Jason’s lap it wasn’t as good as he knew they could be.

 

“Jason, Jason, Jason, Jason.” Dick chanted, moaned, begged, looking down on him, “fuck me.”

 

As soon as Dick said the words Jason surged up and flipped them. He grasped Dick’s hips with bruising force as he thrust hard and fast into him. Dick screamed in pleasure, and wrapped his legs around Jason’s waist. Jason growled and pried them off, pulling Dick towards him and pushing his ankles up to his ears. “Hold them.” He demanded and Dick obeyed, watching a shudder travel down Jason’s body at the sight before he resumed thrusting. Dick was moaning Jason’s name shamelessly, and Jason was whispering mindless dirty talk into his ear until they were both on edgy.

Jason reached one hand up and jerked Dick off as he bit down into the fleshy lobe of his ear. Dick could feel the orgasm reached its peak. His muscles clamped around Jason, and his body went taut, toes curling and mouth open in a silent scream as he whited out. Jason when over the edge as Dick tightened around him, burying himself balls deep into Dick before cuming, shuddering and grinding inside of him.

 

Jason collapsed satisfied onto Dick, and helped him carefully lower his legs, rubbing the sore backs of his thighs. Dick woke from his post orgasmic stupor a few minutes later and shoved at Jason until he pulled out and rolled over. Jason pulled the sheet out from under them and used a corner to wipe Dick off before covering them both and snuggling up to his husband.

 

Dick gave him a half-hearted grumpy look as he slipped into sleep and said. “Don’t do that ever again, you ass.”

  
Jason pressed a grin into Dick’s shoulder as his breathing evened out and told him, “I’m doing that again every day for the rest of _my life.”_

**Author's Note:**

> I realize this is late, but I had been neglecting my main story for so long I had to be fair and update it first. Let me know what you guys think. This one actually got way out of hand it's just I could see it so well~ If I had the time I would turn it into a full fic. If you guys like it enough maybe I'll add it to the list to have a go at. more importantly, what do you just think of this weirdo world and its strange marriage custom? How do you like my Dick and also did you enjoy him getting the dick? Beast hunter Jason a yay or a nay?
> 
> this fic is under construction a little bit as I clean it up. eventually the last bit will be expanded and made into a new chapter


End file.
